1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device for an electrochemical energy store, an electrochemical energy store, a method for manufacturing a sensor device for an electrochemical energy store, and a method for electrically contacting a sensor device of an electrochemical energy store.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ever-growing demand for alternative drive concepts, for example, in particular electric drives are entering the focus of consideration. In the automobile industry, for example, battery packets which are used generally include multiple modules, which may in turn be assembled from multiple lithium-ion cells, for example. One challenge in this case is in particular an effective battery management system, which may monitor the function of individual cells of the battery and control their charging operation. Furthermore, for example, defective cells may be shut down and/or bypassed and state messages about a charge state may be output. A sensor is required for this purpose, which may also be situated inside a cell. For contacting the sensor with the battery cell, a terminal metal plating of a sensor housing is generally identical on all contacts, notwithstanding the contact partner for the contacts to be established. Published German utility model document DE 20 2009 015 040 U1 describes a module and a system for an electrochemical battery cell, in particular a module for covering an electrochemical battery cell and a battery system.